


Growl ReDux

by Phineasflynns



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Bevin - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, this is a rewrite of a request I had in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Kevin is acting strange, and Gwen demands to know why. Ben already knows why, knows it’s his fault, and is mildly amused by the situation. Kevin is not at all amused.





	Growl ReDux

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Like I have been for the past x amount of years (lord only knows how many really) I’m still in love with Ben 10 and after 6 years elapsing I decided it was time to redo Growl! The original is from 2013, you can find it on my profile! I hope you enjoy!

“Ben?” Gwen calls, and Ben tenses at the sound of her voice, posture rigid in shock. “What the hell is going on?”

 

He doesn’t know how to respond; he’s not even 100% sure himself, he’s just acting on a hunch. If he’s right, though, Gwen likely isn’t going to like the answer. 

 

“Uh-“ He falters, mind racing as his gaze is fixed unwaveringly on his boyfriend in the pit several dozen feet below them. 

 

The raven is glaring at them defiantly, as if daring them to even try coming into this apparently self-made pit. He’s squatted protectively over a nest, a hodgepodge of rock and metal, and not for the first time Ben is reminded of the Big Chill incident. 

 

“Ben!” She snaps, demanding an answer, and he doesn’t provide one; what the hell is he even supposed to say?

 

As if reacting to her voice Kevin’s eyes narrow further and his entire body goes rigid, ready to attack at a moments notice. With his gaze fixed firmly on a point above Ben’s shoulder -but interestingly not on Ben himself- his hands reach out and absorb the metal coating of the nest he’d crafted himself, covering each arm until the middle of his upper arm. 

 

Deciding her cousin isn’t going to answer her Gwen decides to see what’s going on herself. She shoves past him and makes to climb into the pit, freezing immediately when a snarl reaches her ears. 

 

She jerks back, crashing into Ben’s chest, and when he tries to walk past her she holds her arms out to stop him. 

 

“He growled at me!” She cries, whirling to glare accusatorially at Ben. “What did you do!?” 

 

Ben bristles. 

 

“Why does it have to be something I did!?” He cries. He takes a moment to take a breath to calm down. “Just get out of my way, Gwen.”

 

She protests loudly but he ignores her and gently pushes her out of the way, closing the few feet of distance between himself and the edge of the pit. Kevin’s gaze snaps up to meet his, and Ben smiles and waves. Kevin doesn’t react. 

 

Ben sighs. 

 

“Here it goes.”

 

He sits down and drops his legs over the edge of the pit, and Kevin bares his teeth in warning. It’s a warning that Ben ignores. Just as Gwen reaches for him he pushes himself off the edge and slides down into the pit. 

 

“Go away.” Kevin hisses, and Ben stands and arches a brow. 

 

“Kevin, it’s me.” He says gently, holding his hands up in a placating manner. “It’s Ben.”

 

He holds still for a moment as Kevin shifts forward and experimentally sniffs the air, and he nods his head. 

 

“Ben.” He acknowledges, metal coating slipping off his hands. Ben’s smile widens. 

 

“Ben!? Are you okay!?” Gwen calls, and Kevin bristles again. Panicking, Ben yells back. 

 

“Gwen, shut up! You’re making him mad!”

 

Surprisingly she listens and falls silent, and Ben once again turns his attention to Kevin. He smiles again and Kevin visibly relaxes, if only slightly. 

 

“So, Kevin.” He says lightly as he creeps forward. “Want to tell me why you’re growling at everyone?” 

 

“I don’t want anyone near me.” He replies tersely. “Stop creeping over here.”

 

“I don’t think I will.” Ben grins, taking a large step forward. 

 

Immediately Kevin reacts, leaning forward and snarling at Ben. When Ben raises his hands in surrender, Kevin relents slightly. 

 

“Sorry, Ben. I cant let you come any closer.”

 

“I’m their father!” He accuses, and Kevin huffs, cheeks staining red. Ben smirks. “Oh, so I was right.”

 

“Call me mom. I dare you.”

 

“You know, when I was pregnant -or I guess Big Chill was pregnant- I didn’t want anyone around me, but you.. you were allowed.” 

 

“You attacked me.” Kevin says flatly, and Ben shrugs. 

 

“Because you protected Gwen. Does it look like I’m protecting her?” 

 

Kevin huffs. 

 

“Don’t come closer Ben. That’s an order.”

 

“Too bad I don’t take orders from you.” Ben replies through a light laugh, stepping closer again. 

 

“Ben!” 

 

“You won’t do anything to me.” The hero replies matter-of-factly. “If you move Gwen could get to your -our- eggs.”

 

“Once you get in arms reach, Benji...” He warns venomously, and Ben rolls his eyes. 

 

“You won’t hurt me, Kevin.”

 

Despite Kevin’s furious growls and snarls, the brunette continues creeping forward. When he gets within five feet of the raven all of the sudden it’s like a switch has been flipped, and Kevin’s expression changes. Ben’s scent fills the air around him and calm washes over him. His pupils dilate, his cheeks flush a deep red, and he lurches forward. 

 

Gwen screams Ben’s name, but Ben only giggles as Kevin’s arms close around him and he jerks back, bringing Ben into the nest with him, cradled in his lap. 

 

“Told you so.” Ben giggles delightedly as Kevin’s precious growls are replaced by gentle rumbling purrs and he holds the brunette close. 

 

“Ben! Are you okay!?” Gwen calls worriedly, and Kevin growls menacingly again, squeezing Ben against his torso protectively. 

 

“I’m fine, Gwen! Go wait in the car!” He shouts back. 

 

After a moment of hesitation she retreats and sure enough the slam of a car door is heard within a moment of two. Kevin huffs. 

 

“I hate you. That was dangerous.”

 

“No it wasn’t.” Ben replies, leaning up to lightly kiss Kevin’s cheek. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
